Initium Novum
by Larsiepan
Summary: Een eeuw geleden werd de wereld zo goed als verwoest door natuurrampen en oorlogen. Verschillende delen van onze aarde waren niet meer leefbaar. Slecht enkele gebieden overleefden de tragedie. De regering van Initium slaagde er na enkele decennia in om de vrede en welvaart in haar gebieden opnieuw te vergroten. Alleen Panem is een buitenbeentje...
1. Proloog

**Hallo iedereen**

**Ik ontdekte deze site zo'n twee jaar geleden per toeval. Tot 2 maanden geleden las ik de verhalen zonder dat ik een account had. Door het lezen van een paar verhalen op deze site kwam het idee om zelf ook een verhaal te schrijven. Het verhaal gaat over het Capitool maar vooral over de wereld buiten Panem. Ik vond het altijd raar om te denken dat er niets anders overbleef na de verschillende rampen en oorlogen in de wereld. Volgens mij was dat ook een leugen van het Capitool. Het verhaal zal uit 4 perspectieven geschreven worden. Het verhaal begint met Eden, president van Novum. Novum is een nieuw continent dat bestaat uit verschillende landen. Het verhaal is in canon met de trilogie van Suzanne Collins. Alleen voor de proloog keren we even terug naar het einde van de Donkere Dagen. **

* * *

**PROLOOG: AANSLAG**

_Aan: Minister van Binnenlandse zaken_

_Van: President Eden _

_Onderwerp: Aanslag_

_Goeiemiddag Jacomus_

_Een paar weken geleden nam de president van Panem contact met me op via een videogesprek. Eerst ging ik hier niks over zeggen, maar na wijs beraad met de minister van defensie heb ik besloten om het toch met u te delen. Zoals u weet leven de mensen in de districten, waarin Panem is opgedeeld, in een verschrikkelijke armoede. Terwijl het Capitool, hoofdstad van Panem, een toonbeeld is van hoe de welvaart zou moeten zijn. Wat u niet weet is dat er een hele poos geleden een oorlog uitbrak in Panem. De Districtinwoners waren razend omdat zij in armoede moesten leven, terwijl de inwoners van het Capitool baden in rijkdom! Nu, na bijna een jaar, is de oorlog afgelopen met het Capitool als winnende partij. De situatie in de Districten is er natuurlijk niet door verbeterd. In tegendeel zelfs. De prijs die ze voor de rebellie moeten betalen is hoog. Ze hebben de toevoer van voedsel voor meer dan 80 procent laten dalen, honderden mensen zijn geëxecuteerd en gemarteld, huizen zijn afgebrand en nog erger. Maar daar blijft het niet bij. De regering van Panem heeft besloten om een oude straf vanonder het stof te halen en het in een nieuw kleedje te gieten. Eén van de belangrijkste mensen van de overheid is in hun archief gedoken en heeft een boek gevonden over een legende uit het oude Griekenland. Het is een verhaal van duizenden jaren voor de Grote Ramp die alles verwoestte. Het verhaal gaat als volgt: Lang geleden, op het eiland Kreta, leefde een monster. Dat beest heette de Minotaurus. Het was een bijzonder woest schepsel, half mens, half stier en hij voedde zich met mensenvlees. Koning Minos, de heerser van Kreta, hield de Minotaurus in een uitgestrekt labyrint._

_ In die tijd was koning Minos oppermachtig in het gebied van de Middellandse Zee en om het woeste beest te voeden vaardigde hij een wrede wet uit: alle landen aan de overkant van de zee moesten elk jaar in de lente om beurten zeven jongens en zeven meisjes sturen, die dan één voor één het labyrint in gedreven zouden worden._

_De regering zal dus een gelijkaardige straf laten uitvoeren, die de Hongerspelen heet. Iedere jaar moet elk district twee kinderen uitleveren aan de overheid. Deze kinderen, tributen worden ze genoemd, verblijven een hele week in het Capitool waar ze voorgesteld worden aan de inwoners van het land. Na die week vol luxe worden ze in een groot openlucht gebied gedropt waar ze moeten zien te overleven en waar ze elkaar moeten uitmoorden todat er één iemand overblijft. De Winnaar zal overladen worden met rijkdom en zal de geschiedenis ingaan als dé overlever van de Spelen._

_De aanslag die vorige maand op onze universiteit werd gepleegd is ondertussen opgeëist door de president van Panem. Dit was één van een reeks komende aanslagen die bedoeld zijn als waarschuwingen. Moesten we proberen om dit alles tegen te gaan zal de president niet twijfelen om Novum te laten bombarderen. Het enigste wat we hier momenteel aan kunnen doen is de bewaking verhogen voor meer dan 100 procent. _

_Kan u zich morgen om tien uur aanmelden in mijn bureau?_

_President Eden_

Met een klik verzend ik de mail. Ik werp vlug een blik op de klok die naast de muur hangt en zie dat het al half negen is. "Tijd om naar huis te gaan." zeg ik luidop want het wordt al laat en mijn honger is niet meer te stillen. Ik sluit mijn computer af en ruim mijn bureau wat op. Een kwartiertje later doe ik mijn jas aan, neem mijn tas, en trek de deur van het kabinet achter me dicht.

Als ik door de gangen van mijn verdieping loop merk ik op dat haast iedereen al naar huis is. Alleen de ayuda's lopen hier nog rond. Ze moeten er voor zorgen dat alles proper is voor de volgende dag. Zij liever dan ik. Ik loop bijna want ik loop niet graag alleen rond in een verlaten gebouw.

Aangekomen in de kleine hal laat ik de lift links liggen want als ik de trap neem ben ik veel sneller. Met twee treden tegelijkertijd spring ik naar beneden. Aangekomen in de ontvangsthal knik ik vlug naar de bewaker die achter een desk zit. Ik wacht voor de draaideur totdat er een stuk vrijkomt waar ik in kan. Wat later sta ik buiten. De lucht is al aan het schemeren. Ik blijf nog even staan om een teug frisse lucht te nemen. Niet veel later stap ik toch snel de auto in die op me wacht want het kan best nog koud zijn in april. "Direct naar huis alstublieft." Hij legt zijn krant weg en steekt de sleutel in het contact. "Oké." zegt hij en hij draait de sleutel om.

Met een enorme knal ontploft de auto.

* * *

**Zo, dit was het eerste stuk. Het is wat aan de korte kant, maar het is ook maar een proloog. Wat vinden jullie ervan? Het volgende stuk zal pas binnen 3 weken online gezet worden. Hopelijk tot dan! **


	2. Chapter 1: X56EF

**Hoofdstuk 1: X56EF**

**Raadgever Coriolanus Snow van president Alva, het Capitool, 23u49**

Met een schok schiet ik wakker. Hoorde ik iets beneden? Het zal wel verbeelding zijn. Na even een glas water gedronken te hebben ga ik terug liggen in bed naast Lizan. Mijn vrouw. Bijna val ik terug in de armen van de diepe slaap wanneer ik toch een soort van geroezemoes hoor beneden. Met een enorme zucht sla ik de dekens weg en slof zo stil mogelijk naar de gang. Nu ik in de kleine overloop ben is het wel duidelijk: er is iemand aan het babbelen beneden. Voorzichtig loop ik de trap af. Wat als het inbrekers zijn? Of seriemoordenaars? Ik moet écht minder naar zulke angstaanjagende series kijken. De stemmen komen uit de woonkamer. Vlug steek ik mijn hoofd de hoek om en sla mezelf voor m'n hoofd. Het is de televisie. In tijden van nood, bijvoorbeeld bij een natuurramp of oorlog, springt hij automatisch aan. Wat echt handig is want zo kan je alle ontwikkelingen makkelijk volgen. Tot voor kort stond hij bij ons op de slaapkamer, totdat Lizan het zo beu was dat het ofwel de televisie was die weg ging of zij. De keuze was snel gemaakt. Voorlopig toch. Zonder haar zou ik de strijd tegen I.N. ook wel kunnen winnen. Maar om honderd procent zeker te zijn dat ik zal kunnen zegevieren heb ik haar steun meer dan ooit nodig. Zonder te luisteren naar wat er gezegd wordt trek ik het stopcontact van de televisie uit, want hem uitduwen helpt toch niet, en ga terug naar boven. Het is ijskoud in de woonkamer. Halverwege de trap hoor ik iemand uit zijn kamer rennen. Vlug draai ik me om. Een Avox. Hij heeft een briefje in zijn handen. "Geef hier." snauw ik. Ik trek het briefje uit zijn handen en lees: _President Alva is vannacht overleden._ Bedenkelijk lees ik het briefje nog eens, ik draai me terug om en loop verder naar m'n kamer. Daarom was de televisie aan. Het overlijden van de president is natuurlijk erg belangrijk. Als ik terug onder de dekens lig hoor ik Lizan vragen wat er was. Ik antwoord dat ik om nog wat water ging. Ik draai me helemaal om zodat ik met mijn rug naar haar toe lig. Nu niemand me kan zien kan ik het niet laten om even te grijnzen. Fase twee kan van start gaan.

**President Elmera, Initium Novum, 12u07**

"Zie je wel?" roept ze triomfantelijk uit. "Ik had het je op een briefje gegeven. Die ouwe had sowieso niet lang meer te leven. Ik had wel niet gedacht dat zijn einde zo snel zo komen…" En Alexandra, minister van Buitenlandse Zaken blijft maar doorratelen. Nisan, minister van Defensie draait met zijn ogen. "Zwijg nu toch even!" snauw ik. Beide kijken geschrokken op. "Sorry Elmera." zegt Alexandra beduusd. Ik bijt op de nagel van mijn duim. Een ergerlijke gewoonte. Ik sta op van de tafel en loop heen en weer door de ondergrondse bunker. Ik heb Nisan en Alexandra naar hier laten komen omdat de situatie in Panem steeds verslechterd. Na de aanslag op de vorige president moeten we steeds meer voorzichtig zijn. Daarom heeft de Raad van Bestuur besloten om zo weinig mogelijk mensen op de hoogte te houden van de stand van zaken. Enkel af en toe krijgen de ministers genoeg informatie. "Wat nu Elmera?" vraagt Nisan. "Roep alle ministers samen in de Grote Zaal ." antwoord ik met een diepe zucht.

Even later loop ik de Grote Zaal binnen met mijn laptop onder de arm. Nog niemand van de ministers is aanwezig. Ik ben de eerste, toch heeft er al iemand die moeite gedaan om vlug even het stof van de tafels te vegen en flesjes water te brengen voor wie wil. Bij het voorbij lopen neem ik een flesje spuitwater. Ik zet het neer helemaal vooraan en start m'n laptop op. Als ik de deur open hoor gaan kijk ik op en zie dat Nisan en Alexandra binnenkomen. "Ze komen eraan." zegt hij. "Goed." mompel ik. Een minuutje of drie later gaat de laatste zitten in zijn stoel. Ik kom direct ter zake: "Gisterennacht is Alva overleden." Er klinkt opgelucht, maar ook verbaasd gefluister in de zaal. "Ja," bevestig ik," dat is goed nieuws." Het gefluister gaat verder in luider gebabbel.

"Maar ons probleem is daarmee niet opgelost." probeer ik het gebabbel te overstemmen. "Hoe bedoelt u, mevrouw de president?" vraagt de minister van binnenlandse zaken, die me blijkbaar wel gehoord heeft. " Dat leg ik zodadelijk uit. Eerst moeten we het hebben over de transportproblemen waar we al een tijdje last van ondervinden."

**Raadgever Coriolanus Snow van wijlen president Alva, het Capitool, 12u25**

Lizan en ik staan in een klein kamertje, bedoeld als ruimte waar de gasten zich kunnen voorbereiden tot ze op het podium worden geroepen. Het is misschien maar vijf op vier meter. Net een cel van een gevangenis. "Ben je er klaar voor?" vraagt ze me. Ik knik even vlug. Ik heb me nog nooit zo onzeker en zeker tegelijk gevoelt als nu. Vandaag is de dag waarop ik al een aantal jaren heb gewacht. Vandaag is de dag waarop ik me openbaar kandidaat stel voor het presidentschap. Ze trekt nog even mijn stropdas recht. Ik kan de krantenkoppen al voor me zien. 'Jongste man ooit verkozen als president' of 'Jongen van 26 is zijn tegenstanders te slim af'. Er steekt een vrouw van rond de 20 met een koptelefoon en microotje haar hoofd om de hoek.. "Bent u klaar, mijnheer?" vraagt ze. "Helemaal." antwoord ik. Ik druk nog vlug een zoen op mijn vrouw haar mond en volg de jongedame richting de coulissen. Vandaar uit zie ik John Flickerman zitten in zijn studio. Dé presentator van Capitool Televisie zit al midden in de uitzending. Normaal is zijn haar-en kostuumkleur geel dit jaar, maar voor de gelegenheid draagt hij zwart. "De regering heeft beslist om de jaarlijkse zomerfeesten, die er binnenkort aankomen, te verplaatsen naar een week na de Spelen door deze triestige omstandigheden." hoor ik hem zeggen. Uit het publiek hoor ik gejammer maar ook begrijpend gemompel. "We zitten in één van de zwartste tijden sinds de Donkere Dagen. Maar er is beterschap op komst. Hier is ex-raadgever Coriolanus Snow!" kondigt Flickerman mij aan. Met een triestige lach op mijn gezicht loop ik de live-uitzending in. "Welkom, Coriolanus, welkom." zegt John. "Dankje John." antwoord ik gespeeld verslagen. "Mijn condolaties," zegt hij," het plotse overlijden van onze geliefde president moet als een slag aangekomen zijn, niet?" Voor ik begin neem ik een zakdoek uit mijn broekzak. "Gisterennacht ben ik wakker gekomen door een geluid beneden. Toen ik ging kijken kwam een avox mij het nieuws brengen. Ik was er helemaal niet goed van." John knikt meelevend. "Ik had vernomen dat jij nieuws had voor ons in verband met de verkiezing van de opvolger?" Uit het publiek klinkt nieuwsgierig gemompel. "Ja," antwoord ik," er zijn 4 potentiële kandidaten…waaronder ikzelf."

**President Elmera, Initium Novum, 13u54**

Verveel druk ik mijn intussen leeg flesje spuitwater plat. De minister van Transport en de minister van Welzijn zijn nu al bijna een uur aan het discussiëren over de treinregeling . Ik ben duidelijk niet de enige die zich er aan ergert. Mijn aandacht wordt getrokken door een lichtflits op mijn computerscherm. "Stop," gil ik als ik zie dat het een melding voor een nieuw bericht was. " We hebben nieuws!" Iedereen is onmiddellijk stil én klaarwakker. "Wacht even," zegt ze," het bericht is aan het laden." Ongeduldig tik ik met mijn nagels op m'n houten tafel, wat een vreselijk irritant geluid oplevert. "Aha." zeg ik als het bericht op het scherm springt. Ik lees het verslag vlug door en tot mijn ontzetting klopte mijn hypothese. "Wat staat er in het berichtje?" vraagt de minister van Binnenlandse zaken. Ik zoek oogcontact met Nisan en hij knikt. "Zou ik mogen vragen dat iedereen behalve Nisan en Alexandra de zaal verlaat." Ik hoor enig zagend gemompel in de zaal maar uiteindelijk staat iedereen op van zijn stoel en verlaat de Grote Zaal. "Vandaag heeft Coriolanus Snow zich opgegeven voor een ambtsterrein voor het presidentschap in Panem." zeg ik uiteindelijk. Aanvankelijk dachten we dat als Alva zou sterven Tilly die lege plek zou invullen. Helaas is ze een week of vijf geleden omgekomen in een tragisch ongeval. Een hovercraft zou door problemen aan de motor neergestort zijn op haar huis. We hoopten allen dat zij hem zou opvolgen. We waren er zeker van dat zij een goeie vervangster zou zijn voor Alva. Onze mensen in het Capitool hebben trouwens het gerucht opgevangen dat zij een tegenstander zou zijn van de Spelen en dat ze die een halt wou toeroepen. Natuurlijk was er James Declerck nog. Hij was geen haar beter dan Alva en zijn miezerige achterban maar toch was hij meer begaan met het belang van de inwoners van Panem. Maar op een trouwfeest van één of andere bekende inwoner uit het Capitool is hij gewoon zomaar in elkaar gestort. Een ambulance is nog gekomen maar het had geen zin. De dokters konden niks meer doen. En zo hebben we nog een lijstje van overleden kandidaten. "De puzzelstukjes vallen in elkaar." zegt Nisan. "Hoe bedoel je?" vraagt Alexandra. Ik moet toegeven dat ik Nisan's redenering ook niet helemaal volg. "Luister," begint hij," Alva was oud, oké, maar hij was kerngezond. Hij kon perfect nog 5 jaar regeren."

"Dus jij zegt dat Alva vermoord is…" zeg ik ongelovig. Nisan knikt en zegt: "door Coriolanus Snow.

Hij zag in al deze mensen mogelijke bedreigingen die zijn plan zouden kunnen doen laten mislukken. Hij heeft een lijst, en niemand weet wie de volgende is."

Ik onderbreek hem. "Even ter verduidelijking, hier is geen bewijs van" zeg ik een beetje boos. "Er is wel bewijs," zegt hij tot mijn verbazing.", Kan je X56EF nog voor de geest halen?"

_X56EF is een project die jaren geleden is opgestart. In die tijd was ik nog niet eens president van I.N maar een simpele secretaris van de minister van defensie. Ik herinner het me wel nog als de dag van toen. Het was van start gegaan 2 jaar nadat Coriolanus geboren was. In die tijd hadden we nog geen grote bezetting in het Capitool. De groep bestond enkel uit een invloedrijke familie die al generatie op generatie op de hoogte was van alle zaken in en rond Panem. Het toeval bestond dat dat gezin juist een kindje hadden gekregen. Een meisje. De toenmalige president kwam op het idee om een nieuwe spion in het Capitool te 'injecteren'. Ik herinner me nog dat hij dat zo zei. Het plan was dat ze later, als ze volwassen was, één of andere belangrijke job zou krijgen in het regime van de president in Panem. Alleen haar naam kan ik me niet goed meer herinneren. _

"Egeria heeft een paar dagen geleden bewijs gevonden van Snow's wanpraktijken." zegt hij. "Bewijs? Wat heeft ze gevonden?" vraagt Alexandra verbaast. Nisan staat recht uit zijn stoel en komt naar mij toegelopen. Hij steekt een usb-stick in de laptop die voor me staat. Plots verschijnt er een filmpje op mijn scherm dat vanzelf begint. Vlug komt Alexandra er bij staan. Op het computerscherm zien we een donkere kamer, het is nacht. Ik denk dat het Alva's bureau is. Rechts gaat er een deur open. Het verbaast me niet dat het Snow is die komt binnenlopen. Voorzichtig loopt hij naar één van de kasten. Zachtjes trekt hij één van de lades open waar er allemaal flessen sterke drank inzitten. Hij haalt er een paar flessen uit en zet ze voorzichtig op één van de tafels. Uit zijn broekzak haalt Snow een ander flesje. Hij draait alle flessen open. Voorzichtig, zonder te morsen, verdeelt Snow de inhoud van het kleine flesje over alle andere flessen.

Geschokt zet ik een stap achteruit. Snow heeft Alva vergiftigd.

—

**Ik heb besloten om de hoofdstukken korter te maken dan gepland. Een hoofdstuk zal normaal tussen de 2000 en 3000 woorden zijn. Op die manier zal ik proberen om vanaf nu vaker updates te plaatsen. Ik benieuwd naar wat jullie vinden van mijn eerste hoofdstuk. Heb je vragen, suggesties of opmerkingen. Laat het me gerust weten :) Tot de volgende!**


	3. Chapter 2: Code Zwart

**Coriolanus Snow, Het Capitool, 09:56**

"_Ping."_ Ik kijk op van mijn blad wanneer ik de melding hoor van een nieuw bericht. Met een snelle klik open ik het mailtje. Aha, denk ik als ik zie dat het van mijn persoonlijke arts kom. De laatste tijd heb ik wat last van bloeduitstortingen in mijn mond. Snel doorlees ik het verslag tot plots iemand op de deur klopt. Haastig sluit ik het venster en duw het scherm van mijn laptop weer naar beneden. Het blad waar ik mee bezig was neem ik weer voor me en roep: "Binnen."

Egeria doet de deur open en komt de kamer binnengelopen. "Goeiemorgen meneer," zegt ze. "Ik heb de uitslag van de voorspellingen." Het moment van de waarheid. Niet dat die voorspellingen veel uitmaken. De Nationale Nieuws Redactie zit er toch vaak naast. Toch ben ik benieuwd naar de resultaten. De NNR brengt telkens in aanloop van de verkiezingen van de regering of van een president een speciale papieren editie uit met hun voorspellingen over wie de opvolger zou zijn. Zwijgend neem ik de resultaten van Egeria aan en knik dat ze mijn kantoor mag verlaten. Pas als ze weg is sla ik een blik op de voorpagina van de krant. Opzich verbaast me het niet helemaal maar toch ben ik een heel klein beetje terleurgesteld: ik sta niet op nummer 1. Ik blijf en blijf de titel herhalen in mijn hoofd: "Stucci topfavoriet." Zonder de krant nog maar één blik te gunnen open ik mijn laptop terug. Er moeten dringende maatregelen getroffen worden.

**President Elmera, Initium Novum, 10:03**

Met een enorme zucht ga ik terug zitten in mijn stoel. Ik kan mezelf wel voor de kop slaan. We hadden het moeten zien aankomen. We weten allemaal waartoe Panem instaat is. Ik herinner me het nog alsof het gisteren was. De aanslag. Zo'n dertig jaar geleden.

_"Hemeltjelief!" hoor ik mijn mama overdonderd roepen vanuit de woonkamer. "Mama? Wat is er?" vraag ik verontrustend terwijl ik de trap afdender. "Schat," hoor ik haar," blijf boven! Ik moet even weg." Zonder een woord te zeggen loop ik de trap terug op. Het is pas wanneer ik de deur hoor dicht slaan dat ik me haast naar de huiskamer. De televisie staat aan. Nieuwsanker Daley Morris is in beeld. "Het land is in nationale rouw." hoor ik hem zeggen. Verward kijk en luister ik verder. "Onze reporter staat nu rechtstreeks voor het presidentieel paleis." zegt Morris. Hij heeft zijn zin nog niet afgemaakt of er verschijnt een vrouw op een scherm achter Daley. "Hallo Indi. Wat is er nu precies gebeurt?" vraagt hij. "De auto van onze geliefde president Eden is ongeveer een half uur geleden ontploft."Vol ongeloof luister ik verder. "Wat is precies gebeurd?" vraagt Daley. "We hebben geen enkel idee,"antwoord ze." De auto was volgens een woordvoerder van de president laatst nog op controle geweest en toen was alles nog dik in orde." Daley knikt even bevestigend." Kunnen we denken aan kwaad opzet?" vraagt het nieuwsanker daarna. "We mogen niks uitsluiten." antwoord ze. "Oké," zegt Daley." Dankjewel Indi." Langzaam aan loop ik voetje voor voetje achteruit tot ik de zetel vind. Ik leg me er in neer en draai mezelf in een bolletje. Ik sla mijn handen voor mijn gezicht en begin te roepen en tieren. Nee, niet jij papa!_

"Mevrouw?" vraagt Nisan. Met een schok schiet ik wakker uit mijn herrineringen. "Oh sorry.' zeg ik verontschuldigend. " We hadden dit moeten zien aankomen!" herhaal ik mijn gedachten. Iedereen zwijgt. Ze weten dat ik gelijk heb. "Is wat het is wel wat het is?" vraagt Alexandra. "Begin alstublieft niet met je filosofisch gezever." mompelt Nisan stil zodat enkel ik het kan horen. Ik grinnik even. "Wat bedoel je?" vraag ik. "Zou het niet kunnen dat Snow ons op het verkeerde been probeert te zetten? Misschien heeft hij door dat Egeria een spion is?" Ik knik even. "Tja, dat zou wel eens kunnen." zeg ik. "Inderdaad," beaamt Nisan. "Met Panem weet je nooit."

Die avond als ik in mijn bed kruip weet ik al heel snel dat ik niet zal kunnen slapen. Het voordeel aan alleen wonen is dat je niemand stoort met je gewoel. Na een kwartiertje ben ik het beu en sta op uit bed. Ik loop de trap af naar beneden en steek mijn computer aan in de woonkamer. Snel ga ik nog naar de keuken om een lekkere grote kop warme chocomelk te maken. Ondertussen hoor ik het bekende geluidje dat hij is opgestart. Net voor ik wil gaan zitten voor mijn scherm rinkelt de telefoon. Verbaasd zet ik mijn mok neer. Wie kan dat nu nog zien? "Met Elmera." zeg ik. "Alexandra hier," hoor ik een bekende stem. " Kan je zo snel mogelijk naar het Presidentieel Paleis komen? We zitten met een Code Zwart." Hemel, Code Zwart! Ik weet wat dat betekent. "Ik ben daar binnen tien minuten!"

Even later stopt mijn wagen voor het Paleis. Ik bedankt mijn chauffeur en stap uit. Een bediende staat me buiten op te wachten met een paraplu. Het is beginnen regenen. Dankbaar neem ik hem aan en haast me het gebouw in. In de inkomsthal is niemand aanwezig. Behalve ikzelf en de bediende dan. Normaal gezien zouden de ayuda's hier moeten rondlopen. Nu ja, ze zullen wel op een andere verdieping bezig zijn. "Elmera," hoor ik iemand zeggen. "Goed dat je er bent." Alexandra komt de trappenhal uit. "Is het erg?" vraag ik verontrustend. "Oordeel zelf straks." zegt ze een bitter. Samen lopen we de trappen op naar mijn kantoor. Jammer genoeg werken de liften niet tussen middernacht en vijf uur. "Waar zijn de ayuda's?" vraag ik hijgend aan Alexandra. Die trappen kan ik echt niet meer aan. "Nisan zei dat hij ze naar huis heeft gestuurd. We willen liever geen pottenkijkers hé." Ik knik. Met een enorme klap zwaaien mijn kantoordeuren open. Nisan staat aan het raam met zijn rug naar ons toe. "Elmera," zegt hij, " er is slecht nieuws uit Dertien." Mijn voorgevoel klopt. Dertien zit in de problemen. We hadden afgesproken met het ondergrondse District uit Panem dat we zo weinig mogelijk contact zouden hebben, zodat het Capitool niks belangrijk te weten zou komen. Enkel als er problemen zouden zijn gingen we contact opnemen. Nisan draait zich om en rijkt me een blad aan. Het is een schermafbeelding van een mailtje dat hij gekregen heeft.

**Alma Coin, District 13, 10:37**

"Welkom heren," verwelkom ik de ministers als ze het hoofdkwartier binnenlopen," We hebben veel te bespreken, maar er is niet zo veel tijd. Dus we gaan niet treuzelen." Hier en daar klinkt wat gemompel over mijn eeuwige gejaagdheid. Maar stilstaan is achteruitgaan. "Sinds mijn vader nog steeds ziek is leid ik de vergadering opnieuw. De punten op onze agenda zijn de problemen in 6, de evalutie van de rampoefening en als laatste: de boete van morgen." Naast mij hoor ik een diep gezucht. "Ja, wij kennen ondertussen jouw standpunt al , minister Cauwens." merk ik zachtjes op. Moesten blikken kunnen doden. " Merin, het woord is aan jou." zeg ik. hij pakt zijn notities en de chip met filmpjes en foto's bij elkaar en loopt naar het grote aanraakscherm. Hij steekt de chip in de daarvoorziene gleuf en er verschijnt een vakje op het scherm met allerlei bestanden. Hij drukt op een touchscreen en een reeks met foto's speelt zich vanzelf af. Hij draait zich om naar de tafel waar ik en de ministers zitten en start:" Eergisterenavond is in 6 een fabriek ontploft. Dat hebben onze contactpersonen laten weten vanochtend. Daardoor zal er een tijdje geen kleding op de markt zijn voor de bewoners in het Capitool en de Districten" Een minister wat verderop zucht even en zegt: "Wat is het probleem? Dat die zotten geen nieuwe pruiken zullen kunnen kopen. Volgend punt op de agenda, zou ik zeggen."

"Sorry? Ik bepaal wanneer een onderwerp afgerond is!" antwoord ik een beetje boos.

"Dankuwel mevrouw en volgens mij is dat ons probleem juist wel! Dit is een eerste teken!" Ik snap niet goed wat hij bedoelt en vraag: "Hoe bedoel je? Een teken?"

"Wel, het was geen ongeluk. Het was een aanslag. De mensen in zes hebben tegen het regime ingewerkt. Geloof me, dit is een teken van rebellie. " Wat hij zegt kan wel kloppen. Alleen heb ik beloofd aan mijn vader om dit soort zaken met rust te laten. "Merin, kan ik je na de vergadering even spreken?" vraagt ik " Natuurlijk, mevrouw." Antwoordt hij. "Goed. Dat onderwerp is dan voorlopig afgesloten voor vandaag. Volgend punt is de evaluatie van de evacuatie van niveau 5 van vorige week. Boggs, laat ons niet langer in spanning en geef ons de cijfers." zeg ik. "Wel," antwoord Boggs," de evacuatie naar de onderste bunkers verliep 2 minuten korter dan de vorige keer."

"Dat klinkt alvast veelbelovend. Hoeveel tijd hadden we nodig om alles af te sluiten?" vraagt de president. "We waren in totaal 1 minuut sneller klaar met de evacuatie en de afsluiting." antwoord hij. Tevreden knik ik. "Goed. Het laatste punt op de agenda is de Boete van dit jaar. Hierna mogen jullie je gebruikelijke roosters weer volgen. De Minister van het Capitoolbeleid is spijtig genoeg ook ziek dus ik zal jullie de nodige informatie verschaffen." Ik sta op van mijn stoel en steek een andere chip in de gleuf waardoor er een kaart van Panem verschijnt op het scherm achter me. "De eerste Boete start in 7, daarna is 11 aan de beurt. 8,2,12,6,4,9,5,10,3 en 1 komen daarna." Per genoemde District licht er een symbooltje op die de volgorde aangeeft. "Oké, dit was het voor vandaag…" De ministers beginnen rustig te keuvel onder elkaar waardoor de hele ruimte plots gevuld wordt met gebabbel. "Mevrouw de president, 4 hovercrafts van het Capitool komen vanuit District 5 onze kant op." Hoor ik plots door het oortje dat me verbindt met de controlekamer. Verdorie. "Wacht!" schreeuw ik plots. Geschrokken kijken de Ministers op van hun gesprek. "Sorry," verontschuldig ik me," er komen hovercrafts onze kant op." Ik tik vlug wat bevelen in voor de mensen in de controlekamer op mijn tablet en vertrek naar de controlekamer, gevolgd door de Minister van Defensie. Onmiddellijk begint het alarm te loeien die je niet kan negeren. "Geef me alle mogelijke updates" zeg ik zo kalm als ik maar kan tegen de stem in mijn oor. "Eén hovercraft heeft de groep verlaten richting het Capitool maar de andere blijven snel onze kant op komen." De Minister van Defensie kijkt me vragend aan. "Nog iets?" vraag ik hem. "Voorlopig niet." antwoord de stem uit de controle kamer. We zijn aan het einde van de gang, bij de lift die klaar staat voor noodgevallen. "En?" vraagt de minister terwijl we instappen. "Niks nieuws." antwoord ik kort.

"Ah mevrouw. Eindelijk." zegt Ignis, onderbevelhebber van defensie. Ze knikt even naar de minister. "Hoe ver zijn de hovercrafts nog verwijderd?" vraagt hij haar. "Zo'n goeie tien minuten." Antwoord ze. Snel overweeg ik alle mogelijke opties. Niet dat er zoveel mogelijkheden zijn. Kalm kijk ik de minister aan. Ik weet wat hij denkt. En ik ben er mee akkoord. "We zijn passief. Wij vallen niet aan. Wacht todat zij eerst aangevallen hebben. Misschien is het gewoon een patrouille. "Wat gaat u doen mevrouw?" vraagt Ignis als ze ziet dat ik wegloop. "Ik moet nog iets regelen in het hoofdkwartier," zeg ik haar," ik ben direct terug."

Ik loop de controlekamer uit naar de trappen. De lift is veel te traag. Ik loop met 2 trappen tegelijk naar boven tot ik op de juiste verdieping ben en ren daar naar mijn compartiment. Ik moet niks regelen in het hoofdkwartier. Ik moet iets halen uit mijn kamer. Zenuwachtig probeer ik de sleutel in het slot te steken. Razendsnel smijt ik de deur open wanneer het slot openklikt, waardoor hij bijna uit zijn lid schiet. Waar is de box? Waar is die doos met herrineringen van vroeger? Ik trek alle lades open, haal alles eruit. Niks. Ik smijt m'n matras van m'n bed. Niks. Het luik. Het zit in het luik. "Hoelang heb ik nog?" vraag ik aan mijn oortje. "3 minuten, mevrouw." Jaren geleden, toen ik verhuisde naar dit compartiment omdat het dichter is bij het hoofdkwartier, heb ik een bergruimte laten maken onder de eettafel. Oorspronkelijk was het bedoeld om lakens en handdoeken in te steken omdat ik minder kasten heb. Een hele tijd later heb ik de Doos daar in gestoken. Dat heb ik gedaan omdat ik 's avonds eens thuis kwam met de deur wagenwijd open. Gelukkig was er niks gestolen. Wat later kwam het uit dat het kinderen waren die aan het spelen waren in de gangen. Ik schuif de tafel weg en trek het luik open. Ik trek de doos uit het gat en loop terug de gang op. "Mevrouw, kom nu terug naar de controle kamer!" hoor ik Ignis nu plots door mijn oor. "Ik...kom eraan" hijg ik. Mijn conditie trekt op niks, bedenk ik me. Bij de trappen loop ik weer per twee naar beneden. Beneden aan de trappen staat Ignis op me te wachten. "Kom, snel!" Samen rennen we naar de controle kamer. In mijn oor hoor ik.:"Nog 30 seconden." Als we de controlekamer binnen zijn smijt ik ook hier weer de deur toe. "Wat bent u gaan halen?" vraagt Ignis me. Ik negeer haar, zet mijn box neer en loop naar één van de schermen. "Is iedereen beneden?" vraag ik aan niemand in het bijzonder. "Iedereen, behalve wij natuurlijk, de deuren zijn net dicht." hoor ik iemand zeggen. Net op dat moment gaat het alarm uit. "10 seconden voor bereik." Ik sluit mijn ogen. "9,8,7" Alstublieft."6,5,4"

Laat het gewoon een controlevlucht zijn."3,2,1" Ik houd mijn adem in. Pas na 5 seconden durf ik terug een hap adem te nemen. Niks. Geen bombardementen.

Aandachtig volgt iedereen de schermen. 2 hovercrafts vertragen en landen nog geen 100 meter van het oude Justitiegebouw, vlak boven ons. De andere vliegen gewoon door. Over onze schuilplaats, verder naar de Grens van Panem. De Grens is een muur die de regering van Panem meer dan 100 jaar geleden heeft gebouwd. De muur zorgt ervoor dat wat vroeger Noord-Amerika, nu Panem, gescheiden wordt van de Wildernis, vroeger Zuid-Amerika. "Er moet iets gebeurt zijn." merkt iemand op. "Inderdaad," zeg ik kalm," maar wat doen die 2 hovercrafts hier?" Alsof er even later een signaal klinkt stijgen de hovercrafts weer op en vliegen razendsnel door in dezelfde richting als de andere hovercrafts.

"Pieep, piep,piep..." Ignis duwt de mensen aan de kant en loopt naar een ander scherm. Snel volg ik haar. "Mevrouw," zegt ze ongerust en gespannen," er komen nog 10 hovercrafts onze kant op."

"Sturen we er ook een hovercraft op af?" vraagt de Minister van Defensie ons. "Neen," zeg ik hem,"zelfs met ons onzichtbaarheidsschild kunnen ze ons waarschijnlijk nog traceren. Wat stel jij voor, Ignis?"

"Stuur 2 zwaarbewapende jeeps erop af?" zegt ze voorzichtig. "Goed plan," zeg ik haar. Ik loop terug naar de groep mensen die voor een scherm staan te kijken naar de vliegende hovercrafts.

"Iemand, laat Boggs naar hangar 8 komen met 20 goed getrainde soldaten. Sluit daarna de deuren weer. We wachten om de burgers weer naar boven te brengen todat de hovercrafts weer in District 2 of het Capitool zijn." zeg ik ze. "Kom, we gaan naar de hangar" zeg ik tegen Ignis en de minister. Samen lopen we naar de lift. Nu kunnen we niet met de trappen. Het is te ver. We stappen de lift in. De minister scant zijn badge en we kunnen op de juiste knop drukken. Nog geen seconde later zijn we vertrokken. "Oke, we laten 2 jeeps vertrekken naar de Grens. Die is maar 12 kilometer ver." Ignis en de minister knikken. Toch kijkt hij een beetje bezorgd. "Is Boggs wel betrouwbaar gezien zijn achtergrond?" vraagt hij vertwijfelend. Boos antwoord ik:" Boggs is zeker betrouwbaar! Hij is hier nu al 3 jaar en heeft zijn opleiding met glans doorstaan! Zijn achtergrond heeft hier niks mee te maken."

Pff, zijn achtergrond. Wat een sukkel. Hij weet dat Boggs geen achtergrond heeft. We zijn hem 3 jaar geleden tegen gekomen tijdens een controlerit rond de Grens. Geen idee van waar hij kwam. Hij had geheugenverlies. We dachten eerst dat hij uit 11 kwam gezien zijn lichaamsbouw, maar dat is te ver weg. We vlogen hem over naar ons ziekenhuis en toen hij wakker werd wist hij helemaal niks meer.

"Boggs, je weet wat je te doen staat?" vraag ik hem als de deuren open gaan. Hij staat ons op te wachten aan de liftdeir. "Ja, ik kreeg net een update via het oortje." antwoord hij. "Goed." knikt Ignis. In haar stem kan je horen dat hij kan beschikken. En dat heeft hij ook door. De enorme poorten van de hangar gaan open. Langzaam aan vertrekt de eerste jeep gevolgd door de tweede. De laatste is nog maar de deur uit of de poort gaat alweer toe. Ignis, ik en de Minister begeven ons weer richting de lift. De deuren staan nog open. Er valt een onaangename stilte over ons heen. Ik ben nog steeds boos op de Minister. Als de deuren van de lift weer opengaan staat er weer iemand op me te wachten. Op haar naamkaartje lees ik dat ze Hanna heet. "Mevrouw," zegt ze. "Ik heb slecht nieuws voor u." Ignis en de Minister voelen dat ze teveel zijn en gaan het hoofdkwartier binnen. "Wat is er?" vraag ik verontrustend. "Uw vader is zonet overleden."

Eerst wil ik Azmidiske87 bedanken voor haar snelle reviews! Het doet echt deugd om die te lezen. Het zou kunnen dat het laatste deel van dit hoofdstuk nogal hectisch overkomt, maar het is best een essentieel deel van het verhaal. Als er vragen of opmerkingen zijn, laat ze maar komen Tot de volgende!


	4. Chapter 3: Winnaars en verliezers

**Winnaars en verliezers**

**Alma Coin, twee weken na het overlijden van haar vader, 15:05**

Met een enorme klap zwaaien de bruine deuren van het ziekenhuis open als ik mijn badge scan voor het automatisch oog. Tot mijn grote verbazing is die helemaal leeg. Buiten het gezoem van de airconditioning is er helemaal niks te horen. Ik loop verder naar de kleine balie en druk op het rode alarmknopje. Normaal gezien zouden er nu dokters moeten komen omdat er een noodgeval is. Maar helemaal niemand komt aangelopen. Een geel lint met zwarte strepen wat verderop trekt mijn aandacht. Het is gespannen voor de deuren die verder leiden naar de kamers. Vol spanning loop ik op de deuren af. Al van een afstandje kan ik de witte letters lezen waarop er staat dat helemaal niemand naar binnen mag. Met een enorme ruk trek ik het lint weg en probeer de deur open te doen. Het is ook op slot. Waarom is alles hier op slot? Wat is er aan de hand? Opeens hoor ik achter me een geluid. Geschrokken draai ik me om en zie Ignis staan. Ze ziet er nogal bleek en gespannen uit. "Mevrouw," vraagt ze. "Wat doet u hier? Ik dacht dat er duidelijk gezegd was dat helemaal niemand het ziekenhuis mocht betreden?" Even weet ik niet wat te zeggen. "We zijn ondertussen al twee weken verder en ik weet nog altijd niet wat er gebeurd is met mijn vader. Ik wil nu weten wat er gebeurd is met hem." schreeuw ik boos. "Rustig, Kom even mee naar boven. Er is iets verschrikkelijk erg aan de hand."

Een tiental minuten later gaan we het lege hoofdkwartier binnen. Ignis neemt twee glazen en een fles water uit de koelkast en gaat in de stoel naast me zitten. Het heeft lang genoeg geduurd. Ik besluit direct mijn vragen af te vuren.

"Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom mag ik niks weten? Wat is er gebeurd met mijn vader?" Ignis negeert mij even, doet de fles open en schenkt ons beide een glas bruisend water in. "Voor ik begin met mijn uitleg wil ik nog zeggen dat het rapport binnen is van de missie van gisterenmiddag. Boggs is hem persoonlijk komen afgeven. Hij ligt op uw bureau. Misschien wil u hem straks wel lezen."

Wanneer ik niet antwoord beseft Ignis dat ik nu antwoorden wil. "Ik weet niet goed hoe ik het u moet zeggen. Het is u misschien al opgevallen maar de laatste tijd zijn er enorm veel zieken in ons District. De dokters weten echter niet goed wat er aan de hand is. Er is geen enkel medicijn die helpt. De ziekte gaat ook niet vanzelf weg. Integendeel."

Ze wordt even stil. "Wat ze wel weten is dat het geen natuurlijk virus is. Het is gemaakt in een laboratorium." Ik slik de brok weg in mijn keel.

"Wat wilt u zeggen? Dat het virus gecreërd is door iemand uit 13?" vraag ik ontzet. Dat zou ik toch moeilijk kunnen geloven. "We denken eerder dat het is binnengebracht in 13. In dat geval zou het Capitool er voor iets tussen zitten. Herinner je je nog de Broodcrisis?" vraagt Ignis. Ik knik bevestigend. De Broodcrisis was een zware slag in het gezicht. Het was één van de moeilijkste periodes om te overleven sinds de Donkere Dagen. De plek waar de belangrijkste voedselvoorraden stonden was in brand gevlogen. Een broodoven had vuur gevat. Het vuur had zich al over het hele compartiment kunnen verspreiden voor we het konden bestrijden. Vandaar de term "Broodcrisis". Ondertussen hebben we ons lesje wel geleerd. De voedselvoorraden staan in ander deel van het District.

"Na dat voorval hebben we contact moeten opnemen met District 9, 10 en 11 om hulp. De kleine Rebelgroepen, die er al waren hebben voor speciale noodvoorraden gezorgt. Elf heeft ons trouwens ook zaden meegegeven om aardappelen en andere groenten te planten. Het zou goed kunnen dat die zaadkorrels besmet waren met wat wij nu het Aardappelvirus noemen."

"Hoe kan dat nu?," vraag ik een beetje verontwaardigd. "De goederen die we ophalen met de hovercraft worden toch altijd drie keer gecontroleerd door experts in speciale labo's? Dat is een vast protocol"

Ignis knikt bevestigend en zegt:" Inderdaad. We snappen ook niet wat er misgelopen is tijdens de controle. Waarschijnlijk had men dat proces overgeslagen omdat we zo snel mogelijk vers eten nodig hadden. "

Ik snap niet goed hoe dit is kunnen gebeuren. Dit kon zo gemakkelijk vermeden worden. "Hoe komt het dan dat niet iedereen besmet is? We eten haast elke dag aardappelen."

"Dat is een goede vraag." Zegt Ignis. "Ons labo heeft de aardappelen gecontroleerd en ze zijn niet allemaal besmet met het virus. Het is dus een kwestie van geluk. Ondertussen zijn alle planten vernietigd en worden er nieuwe zaden aangevoerd uit 11."

"Die wel gecontroleerd worden, hoop ik" zeg ik en ik loop boos het hoofdkwartier uit. Deze ramp had makkelijk vermeden kunnen worden.

**Egeria, twee weken na het overlijden van de president uit District 13, 16u45**

Met een enorme zucht sla ik de deur van mijn appartement toe. Ik had vandaag een dag vrij gekregen zodat ik me helemaal kon voorbereiden op het interview en het banket vanavond voor de overblijfende Tribuut. De Spelen waren deze keer enorm populair, vergeleken met de vorige 3 Spelen. District 5 heeft eindelijk zijn eerste vrouwelijke Winnaar. En wat voor één. Porter Millicint Tripp was niet één van de sterkste Tributen, maar wel opvallend veel slimmer dan de rest. En dat heeft er voor gezorgt dat zij gewonnen heeft. Eerst stal ze een parachute van de mannelijke Tribuut uit District 9. Die vulde ze met kogelvis, ze had namelijk die dodelijke soort ontdekt in het grote meer aan de rand van de Arena die voornamelijk uit moerassen bestond. Bijna was ze er zelf aan tenonder gegaan, maar gelukkig ontdekte ze op tijd dat de vis giftig was. Haar mentor heeft na afloop van de Spelen verteld dat ze een thuis een boek heeft liggen over delicatessen in het Capitool. Gekregen van haar grootmoeder. Daar stond in dat kogelvis giftig kan zijn als je het niet goed bereid. De parachute met de giftige vis dropte ze vanuit een boom bij de Beroepstroep. Spijtig genoeg at niet iedereen ervan, toch was meer dan de helft dood. Daarna bedachte ze een enorme val. Ik snap het systeem nog altijd niet. Het heeft er in ieder geval voor gezorgd dat zij Winnaar werd van de 38ste Hongerspelen. Door haar val is ze zelf ook gewond geraakt. Gelukkig hebben de dokters haar er zo goed als helemaal van kunnen genezen. Momenteel moet ze wel nog een ondersteuning voor haar nek dragen. Anders zou die kunnen breken. In ieder geval, Porter is erg populair in het Capitool. Maar door het nieuws dat ik zojuist ontvangen heb kan ik mijn zorgeloos dagje wel vergeten! Coriolanus zal in de wolken zijn als hij dit hoort… Gehaast draai ik de sleutel om in het slot. Ik moet er nog steeds aan wennen dat ik nu helemaal alleen woon. Maar het is gewoon het beste voor iedereen. Het gebeurt soms dat ik midden in de nacht naar het Presidentieel Paleis moet en dan worden mijn ouders wakker. Mijn huidig appartement is trouwens ook vlak bij mijn werk dus dat is wel handig. Even later sla ik de buitendeur van mijn apartementgebouw dicht en stap de auto in die op me wacht. Ookal is het slechts vijf minuten wandelen naar het paleis, toch ben ik verplicht om auto te nemen. Voor veiligheidsreden zeggen ze. Een goeie drie minuten later en na enkele controles van mijn passen en al dan niet bezit van wapens rijden we de poort binnen. De voorbereiding voor het banket, dat zich hier traditiegetrouw zal afspelen, zijn al goed aan het vorderen. Een Avox komt op de auto afgelopen, doet de portier open en helpt mij de auto uit. "Waar is Snow?" vraag ik kort. Ik vind het absoluut niet leuk om zo te doen tegenover mensen. Maar ik mag mijn masker niet laten vallen. De Avox leid me naar Snow's favoriete plek op het domein: de Koninklijke Serre. Hier zat de vorige president ook vaak. Om even uit te rusten of om gewoon na te denken. Twee bedienden, ook Avoxen, staan aan de deur. Ik toon mijn pasje en ze openen de deuren. De broeierige hitte die hier hangt slaat in mijn gezicht. Het is hier zeker 15 graden warmer dan buiten. Ik zie Snow niet direct. Hij zit waarschijnlijk in het gebied van de rozen bij het kleine vijvertje. Na eventjes rondgelopen te hebben zie ik Coriolanus inderdaad zitten op een bankje bij de vijver. Zonder zich om te draaien vraagt hij: "Waarom ben je hier?" Ik zet nog een paar stappen dichterbij. "Ik heb nieuws uit Dertien." Verrast kijkt hij om. Ik zie een glimlach ontstaan op zijn gezicht. "Vertel op." Zegt hij terwijl hij een roos aan het bijknippen is. Ik haal het papiertje uit mijn zak, waar ik de mail op heb afgeprint en overhandig het aan mijn overste. Hij legt zijn snoeischaar en roos neer en neemt het blad aan. Even later wordt de serre gevuld met zijn lach. Even lijkt het alsof hij er in zal blijven. Ongerust neem ik mijn draagbare holo, klaar om een dokter te roepen moest hij stikken. Na heel even blijkt hij toch te kalmeren. "Haha… Dit is het beste nieuws in weken… Haha" zet hij lachend. "Hoe noemen ze het virus ookal weer?" vraagt hij aan mij terwijl hij het opzoekt in de tekst. "Aardappelvirus." zeg ik snel. "Aardappelvirus? Hahaha! Ik zou graag een vlieg zijn in District 13 nu." zegt hij weer lachend.

Een paar uut later is het feest al in volle gang. Het interview met de Winnaar was een succes. De inwoners van het Capitool liggen aan haar voeten. Na de verplichte herhaling van dé hoogtepunten van haar Spelen ben ik nog snel even naar huis gegaan om mijn kleedje aan te doen die ik laten maken heb. Omdat District 5 het District van energie is springen er continu vonkjes van mijn kleed. Of daar lijkt het toch op dankzij de glittertjes. Mijn persoonlijke designer heeft er echt iets knap van gemaakt. En als ik hier rondkijk, is het thema van het feest ook energie. Alles, zelf het eten, is op één of andere manier verwoven met energie. Zoals ik al gedacht had, zwermen de mensen als vliegen rondom Porter. Alhoewel het lijkt alsof ze straalt zie ik toch dat ze enorm veel pijn heeft. Coriolanus, die feestjes haat maar toch naast mij staat, merkt het ook op. "Zal ik nog om een glaasje champagne gaan?" vraag ik. Hij knikt. Ik ga naar de tafel waar Avoxen continu glazen aan het uitschenken zijn. Onderweg neem ik nog een lookbroodje en zo'n vogeltje dat je in één keer moet opeten. Ik neem twee glazen champagne en draai me terug om. Ik zie dat Snow onderweg is naar Porter.

"Mensen, mensen." hoor ik hem vriendelijk zeggen. "Zouden we onze kersverse Winnaar niet even met rust laten? Jullie kunnen toch ook zien dat ze nog wat pijn heeft?" Ik zie dat Porter dankbaar glimlacht naar hem. "Dankuwel meneer. Ik heb inderdaad nog redelijk veel pijn aan mijn nek. Het is tenslotte een lange en zware periode geweest." "Dat begrijp ik goed." beaamt Coriolanus en hij knipt even met zijn vingers. Nog geen 10 seconden later staan er twee Axoxen voor zijn neus. Ze zien er weer speciaal uit. Een beetje eng, maar toch nog steeds mooi. "Zorg ervoor dat juffrouw Porter even kan uitrusten. Breng haar desnoods even naar de villa, maar enkel als zij dat wil." De Avoxen buigen hun hoofd. "Als ze je wensen niet kunnen vervullen, moet je het maar komen zeggen, Porter." Zegt Snow. Porter lacht dankbaar. "Dankuwel meneer."

Ik geef het glas champagne aan Coriolanus. Als we even met rust gelaten worden vraag ik nieuwschierig :" Zat er iets achter dat vriendelijk gedoe van daarnet tegenover Porter?" Snow drinkt zijn glas in één slok uit en kijkt mij aan. " Denk terug aan het moment waarop ik Porter aanspreek. Wat viel je op?" Als ik niet onmiddellijk antwoord zegt hij: " Er stonden veel interviewers en fotografen rondom ons."

Aha, nu snap ik het. "Je wilt dat de mensen een positiever beeld krijgen van jou waardoor je Stucci van de 'troon' kan stoten." Hij knikt bevestigend en zegt: "De toekomst behoort aan degene die het vandaag voorbereiden."

Wel, dan wacht er ons een mooie toekomst…

**Dit was het dan. Sorry voor het lange wachten, maar ik heb nogal een zware periode achter de rug. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal, ter compensatie, binnen twee weken online komen. Het stukje van de kogelvis is echt waar. In Nederland is het maken van kogelvis bijvoorbeeld verboden, terwijl het in Japan nog steeds een delicatesse is. Volgens mij is het een perfecte soort vis om als Spelmaker te gebruiken! Dankje aan Azmidske om steeds te reviewen! Als er vragen/opmerkingen/suggesties zijn, laat ze maar komen! **


End file.
